deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raiando/Goomba VS Motobug
Goomba VS Motobug '''is a What-If? Death Battle made by Raiando, it features two of Mario and Sonic's Worst Enemies ever. Pre-Fight in a peacefull area of Green Hill Zone, a Moto Bug was seen moving forward very slowly, meanwhile a Goomba was wandering around in the same area, both Moto Bug and Goomba saw each other from the distance. Both Goomba and Motobug charged at each other. ''FIGHT!'' Death Battle Goomba touched Moto Bug and knocked it away, Motobug stands up and leaps towards Goomba, trying to stomp it, but Goomba walked away before it could stomp him, Goomba somehow Lifted Motobug with his Psychic powers and slams Moto Bug around, the Moto Bug managed to survive it. Motobug then prepaes his pincers and smacks them into Goomba face and then it uppercuts Goomba in the air, Motobug rocket boosts towards Goomba and rams it with high speed, it sends Goomba flying horizontally while crashing through walls. Motobug founds a Speed Monitor right next to it, Motobug jumps on it, breaking it and increasing it's speed, the Goomba ended up crashing into a Question Block and a Super Leaf comes out of it, Super Leaf falls flat on Goomba's face and it turn Goomba into Tail Goomba. Motobug accelerates towards Goomba and tried to hit it with it's pincers, but Goomba swiped it's tail on Motobug, Goomba jumps up and hits Motobug three times but Motobug blocked the very last Tail Attack and punched Goomba away, Boosts towards Goomba and rams it. Motobug carries Goomba with it and pierces through walls, which hurts Goomba. The Goomba managed to get out of Motobug and does a Spin Attack on Motobug, but it blocked the attack, jumps on Goomba and smashed it with it's wheel, both started to parry each other with their eqqupment and clashed their heads to each other. The Goomba leaps back, prepares his Tanooki Tail and swipes it towards Motobug with extreme force, this sent Motobug flying high up in the air. Meanwhile in the air Tails was seen piloting Tornado, suddenly Tails saw a Motobug coming right at him in Incredible Speed, Tails got shocked at the moment. ''Tails: I better get out o-'' The Motobug and Tornado collide each other and cause an explosion in the air, Motobug still flies through the air while Tails is seen falling. Motobug boosted it's engine and flies back towards Goomba, Motobug strikes Goomba and simultaneously slashes Goomba with it's Pincers and knocked Goomba into the wall. Goomba ends up losing it's Tanooki Tail while Motobug's Speed Monitor ability runs out, Goomba slowly gets up and pulls out a Homerun Bat with his pschic powers, Goomba runs towards Motobug and repeatetly smashes the bat on Motobug, Goomba goes one step back and prepares to launch Motobug in the air yet again, Goomba swings the bat on Motobug and sends it spiraling in the air, Motobug ends up crashing on a Question Block and a Super Bell comes out of it. Goomba leaps high in air, grabs the Super Bell and becomes Cat Goomba. It goes towards fallen Motobug and rapidly slashes the Badnik with it's Claws, Motobug blocks the last attack with it's Pincers and hit Goomba with it's wheel, this send Goomba towards a palmtree, The Motobug saw another Speed Monitor next to it, Motobug jumps on it and breaks it, the Badnik becomes faster and boosts towards the Mushroom with Legs, Goomba got shocked and it climbs on a palmtree (don't ask how) to avoid Motobug, The Badnik jumps high in the air and slashes Goomba down of the palmtree, Goomba falls on the ground and loses it's Cat powerup. Motobug overloads it's engines and charges it's engines, Motobug boosts at Goomba and rams it in High Speeds, Motobug carries Goomba and rams it on Trees and Speed Monitors, Motobug goes Faster and Faster, making Goomba scream while it's flesh slowly comes out it. Meanwhile Sonic was seen coming out with 7th and Final Chaos Emerald, Sonic smiles and does a breakdance, however Sonic's victory didn't last long as he got knocked out by a Speeding Motobug which caused Sonic not only lose his rings, but all his Chaos Emeralds. The Motobug then throws Goomba away and collects the dropped Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, Motobug surrounds itself with the Chaos Emeralds and then it's armor color changes from Red to Golden, he became Super Motobug. Goomba was very shocked, it looked sideways to see a White Super Leaf Block, Goomba quickly smashes the block and a White Leaf pops out, Goomba grabs it and becomes into White Tail Goomba. Both White Tail Goomba and Super Motobug stand in a pose and dash towards eact other, they both started to parry each other, causing a Giant Shockwave come out of them, Goomba uses it's tail and knocks Motobug in the air, Goomba goes above Motobug and meteor smashes Motobug down the ground, it's impact caused the entire Ground break. Then Goomba goes towards Motobug and tried to hit Motobug, but Moto got up and dodges it, Motobug got a chance to hit Goomba with it's Pincers, then Motobug grabs Goomba and flies all the way in space. Super Motobug and White Tail Goomba are in space now, Goomba knocks Motobug out of it's hands, then Goomba dashes toward Moto and attacks it with it's feet, and finally Goomba grabs Motobug with it's psychic powers and flings it towards bunch of planets, causing each of them to blow up, Motobug backs up and boosts towards Goomba, it simultaneously hit Goomba with it's Pincers and sends it close towards the Sun. Goomba tries to escape but Motobug quickly rushes towards Goomba and grabs it, both Super Motobug and White Tail Goomba got inside of the sun, Goomba whips it's tail on Motobug and hurting the badnik, Moto slashes Goomba with it's Pincers and sending it closer to the core of the sun, both Goomba and Motobug charge at each other for the last time, both of them collide each other along with the Core of the sun, their attack was so powerful it made the sun explode into pieces and a Supernova appears and sucks everything. ''K.O. ' Category:Blog posts